EL ULTIMO PACTO
by capandres
Summary: HARRY ANTES DE INICIAR SU VIAJE DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE DUMBLEDORE, REALIZA UN PACTO CON SUS AMIGOS MAS FIELES. ONE SHOT


**El ultimo pacto**

Su mano se cerró automáticamente alrededor del Horcrux falso, pero a pesar de todo, a pesar del negro y enredado camino que se iba estrechando frente a el, a pesar del encuentro final con Voldemort que sabía iba a llegar, ya fuera en un mes, en un año o en diez, sintió que su corazón se alegraba, pensando de que al menos quedaba un día de paz para disfrutar con Ron y Hermione.

Sin embargo aquel día tenía un par de cosas mas que hacer, y pensaba que si no la hacia en aquel día, talvez no habría una próxima oportunidad.

Después del entierro la mayoría de los chicos volvieron a la escuela, aunque muchos partieron con sus padres inmediatamente. La muerte del profesor Dumbledore afectó a todos, pero no por igual. Algunos chicos parecía como si no les importase el hecho de que su director hubiese sido asesinado por uno de sus maestros. Incluso estaban agradecidos de que Snape no volviera a dictar clase. Cuan mal estaban ellos.

Harry decidió por medio de ron hacer llegar el mensaje de una última reunión a un par de chicos. Los únicos a los cuales apreciaba y valoraba de tal forma que se atrevía a contarles lo que posiblemente haría a partir de aquel momento. Les destinaba a un lugar en el cual no serian molestados y una hora propicia para el mismo fin.

Ron asintió, y aunque no sabia muy bien Harry que se proponía se puso en marcha. Hermione mientras tanto inquirió acerca del porque de aquella reunión y Harry no le dijo nada. Perseguía de lejos a Giny con la mirada, a quien empezaba a admirar desde el punto de una completa y resignada heroína.

La reunión fue programada en las horas de la noche, junto a la tumba del director. Ese fue el lugar mas apropiado para aquel discurso. Pensó Harry.

La luna nueva iluminaba el lago del cual los sirenios habían salido para despedir por última vez a aquel notable ser, que más que ser director había sido para ellos un gran amigo.

La primera persona que apareció fue Giny. Sus ojos seguían rojos del llanto. Al ver a Harry junto a la tumba del director no dijo nada, pues notó que Harry lloraba silenciosamente. No cruzaron palabras hasta que llegaron ron y Hermione. Ambos estaban abatidos tanto por la muerte del director como por lo que les había dicho Harry durante el entierro.

¿Y bien Harry?

La pregunta sacó del trance al chico quien disimuladamente se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Tenemos que esperarlos. No creo que tarden.

Ellos asintieron y siguieron en silencio admirando el mármol blanco de la tumba de Dumbledore.

Al poco rato, finalmente aparecieron. Ella ayudaba al chico a caminar. Neville aunque había sido dado de alta desde hacia tiempo, aun estaba resentido por aquel hechizo que recibió en el vientre. Luna por su parte se mostraba como una madre o una hermana para con Neville. Le estaba además agradecida, pues en cierto momento fue él quien le empujó durante el combate en el castillo para que no le golpeara un hechizo. Aquel acto desinteresado de su parte le mostró cuan sacrificado era aquel chico y hasta que punto podía confiar en él.

Al llegar junto a la tumba, los chicos les saludaron y ellos les dieron respuesta. Harry sin embargo tardó un momento en poner en orden sus ideas hasta que finalmente empezó a hablar.

Todos ustedes amigos míos, Inició Harry – en verdad puedo llamarlos mis amigos.

Harry tu también eres nuestro amigo, interrumpió Luna – aunque yo no tengo los mismo años de conocerte que ellos. Luna señaló a los demás. – Pero he sabido por nuestras pocas experiencias que no eres como te describen en los periódicos, no buscas gloria y renombre, ella te alcanzó cuando eras un bebe por medio de la desgracia. Luna agachó la cabeza. De alguna manera sentía que aquella noche era una noche de despedidas.

Luna, no solo por conocer a la gente de muchos años puedes denominar a aquella gente como amiga. Son los momentos que compartes con ellos los que te hacen saber si puedes considerarlos tus amigos. Harry le dedicó una breve sonrisa al terminar de hablar. – ¡Si!, todos ustedes son mis amigos, pues han estado junto a mi en los momentos mas difíciles, sobretodo ustedes Ron y Hermione, sin los cuales talvez no hubiese vivido hasta este momento. Pero tú Giny, tú Neville, tú Luna; me han demostrado en estos últimos dos años que aunque nunca los tuve completamente presentes, estuvieron ahí cuando los necesite. Harry respiró profundamente. Su mirada vaciló entre el cielo y el agua del lago. – Tú Giny, mi amor, mi vida, en quien encontré mi fortaleza, Tú Neville, quien has demostrado una lealtad que pocos tendrían ni para con sus padres, Tú Luna, quien demostraste mucho más valor de lo que cualquier Gryffindors habría demostrado, no se como no fuiste seleccionada para formar parte de nuestra casa.

Harry, sé que tienes algo que decirnos, algo difícil por lo que puedo captar, pero tu sabes que mi lealtad estará contigo y con todo aquel que busque acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado. Fue un juramento que hice en honor a mis padres. Si debo morir, lo haré, por el bien de otros, por el bien de todos.

Aquellas palabras de Neville resonaron en la oscuridad. Después un silencio pasó rozando los labios de los chicos. Todos pensaban en cuando sería el fin de todo aquello, y cuales serian las bajas mientras ese anhelado momento llegaba.

Sí, tengo algo que decirles. Me voy.

Neville y Luna se miraron entre si extrañados. El resto solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Aquí, aparte de ustedes y algunos profesores como la maestra McGonagall y Hagrid, no hay nada para mí. El director se ha ido y siento que es mi momento de partir. Debo aclarar muchas dudas y lo debo hacer rápido, pues siento que el momento del final se acerca. Voldemor… por favor acostúmbrense a usar su nombre; también se prepara. Pero antes de irme quiero hacerles una proposición y por este motivo los cite en este sitio. Neville, Luna, no se si ustedes saben que el profesor Dumbledore fundó hace muchos años un grupo de defensa en contra de las fuerzas oscuras y su nombre era la orden del fénix.

Neville asintió, pues sabía que sus padres habían sido parte de aquel grupo. Luna por su parte dio muestras de haber escuchado aquel nombre en algún lugar.

Pues bien, mis padres, así como los padres de Ron y Giny, así como tus padres Neville, formaron parte de este grupo; y es necesario para mí realizar esta noche un pacto. Un pacto en el cual decidan si desean unirse al grupo. Por supuesto no tendrá en principio relación con el grupo original, pues ellos se niegan a hacernos miembros por nuestra juventud, pero yo se, que pocos chicos se han visto en situaciones como las que nosotros hemos enfrentado. La muerte ha rozado nuestros cuerpos y eso nos ha fortalecido, sabemos a que nos enfrentamos… ya somos maduros para hacer algo de forma organizada. Harry se tomó un leve respiro - Por eso quiero saber si ustedes desean hacer parte de este grupo, de esta nueva generación por decirlo de alguna manera de la orden del fénix. Tengan en cuenta, que será un pacto de sangre y solo la sangre podrá romperlo. Así mismo recuerden que nos enfrentaremos a la muerte. Por eso deseo que lo mediten y respondan si se sienten con la fortaleza de hacer parte de este grupo… si no se siente todavía no muy preparados, no teman decirlo lo entenderé. Harry pensó que era una petición que requería tiempo, pero aquella era la última noche que estarían juntos en un largo tiempo, así que lanzó fugazmente, ¿Quieren formar parte de esta nueva orden del fénix?

Sin siquiera pensarlo Ron, Hermione y Giny aceptaron. Neville se tomó un poco mas de tiempo, pensando en sus padres y en lo que les había sucedido a causa del grupo, luego recordó lo de los padres de Harry y acepto. El no deseaba que ningún otro chico creciera en un orfanato o en la casa de unos parientes que lo odiaban a causa de la guerra. Luna por su parte no estaba segura, le llamaba la atención la idea de formar parte un grupo que luchaba contra el que no debe ser nombrado, pero no le convencía el hecho de estar permanentemente en vilo su vida.

Harry, no quiero decepcionarte, pero necesito tiempo para pensarlo. No se mi padre que pensaría de esto, pero la verdad es que no me siento lo suficientemente preparada para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Mortifagos. Se que hemos tenido suerte en las dos ocasiones en que los hemos enfrentamos, pero temo que talvez no suceda de esa forma una próxima vez.

Te entiendo Luna, créeme lo hago. Y una de las cosas que debo hacer cuando se conforme el grupo es hacer entrenamientos especiales. Yo menos que nadie deseo poner en juego sus vidas. Es una promesa.

Luna observando el valor de aquel chico de ojos verdes y un poco mas confiada acepto. Siempre había sido marginada, y ahora le proponían hacer parte de un grupo, ¿Cuándo se presentaría para ella una oportunidad similar?

El firmamento claro de aquella noche sello aquel pacto. Harry ceremoniosamente se dirigió a la tumba del director clamando su protección para aquel grupo de chicos. Luego los fue presentando uno a uno a la tumba y al final seis gotas de sangre mancharon el blanco mármol. El pacto estaba hecho. Ahora ellos eran un grupo ante los ojos de su director.

Tiempo después Harry inició su viaje acompañado de Ron y Hermione, mientras Giny, Luna y Neville iniciaron un duro entrenamiento que fue dirigido por el profesor Lupin, mientras efectuaban labores de inteligencia al interior del colegio, que aunque siguió funcionando al año siguiente, fueron muy pocos los que se atrevieron a asistir a la institución. La forma como se comunicaron los dos grupos fue por medio de un espejo de doble cara (aquel que Sirius le había regalado a Harry) que estuvo siempre en las manos de Giny. En la navidad de aquel año Neville se enteró por medio de una visita sorpresa de Harry de su relación con la profecía.

Al pasar de los años cuando menos se pensaba la batalla se dio. Muchos murieron luchando con valentía, pero la leyenda de Harry Potter y la ultima batalla, así como aquellos que participaron en ella nunca fue olvidada en la historia de la comunidad mágica, ya que marcó el inicio de una época prospera de paz y tranquilidad como nunca se había vivido.


End file.
